Strange Encounter
by justanotherwriterT
Summary: God had laid a rather firm hand when it came to Santana and Brittany meeting. (Wolf-Brittany, One-Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know what you're thinking. I ****_should_**** be updating She Will Be Loved but I bought a new laptop and I haven't had the time to transfer all of my documents over from my external hard drive but in the mean time, I had the weirdest dream and thought hmm... this has great material for a steamy yet mysterious one-shot... so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters sadly... :(**

* * *

_"Twin Souls recognize each other instinctively when they meet. It is not a conscious decision or even a physical recognition. This recognition happens within the soul, they draw to one another other until they merge and become ONE"._

My life growing up wasn't easy with being a closeted lesbian and all, but by the time I graduated I didn't care anymore. I realized everything I had managed to build for four years would not matter in the '_real_' world so I forwent with the hiding. I decided to be me, and for the first time I could say I was happy or as happy as one could be working two jobs while going to college part time to pay for the cozy studio apartment I was living in. I didn't have much to call my own but that place was my home. It was mine.

_Anyway..._

I was on my way to work, dodging and weaving through the giant mass of bodies of my fellow New Yorkers when I felt a **_tug_**, and no not a physical tug. It was a mental one, sort of like a feeling you can't shake so I stopped walking altogether. Some people grumbled their displeasure at my abrupt stop but soon enough they walked around me as if I'd never disrupted their routine. I took this moment to contemplate the eery yet equally profound feeling that was keeping me rooted to where I stood.

_'What the fuck...'_, I thought to myself in mild derision. I furrowed my brow beyond puzzled but I couldn't shake the feeling or even make my legs listen to my demands to move. It was already late, it wouldn't do good to stand stupidly on the sidewalk in New York where I could just as easily get mugged.

_Christ what the hell is wrong with me!?_

As I mentally battled with myself to get a grip, I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I could practically feel that someone was burning wholes in the back of my head, so thinking it was some sleaze bag, I felt my ever present temper rise. I swiftly turned to sneer at the person staring at me but my angry emotions all but trickled out of me when my brown eyes met a pair of unearthly pale blue irises that reminded me of a Siberian husky. The blue eyes belonged to a fair skinned blonde who gradually walked over to me with sure steps and all I could do was watch with a baited breath.

When she stood only millimeters from my person she sent me a dazzling smile as if I had just given her the greatest gift in life by just _being_ and I only gaped. Her smile flashed dangerously sharp teeth but before I could dwell on it they disappeared behind full lips. The blonde leaned in close, practically looming over me and all I could do was hold my breathe and blink stupidly. I think I was on the verge of passing out from pure befuddlement when her soft voice penetrated my hazy mind._** "Breathe"**_, she demanded and I did. I took a good lung full of oxygen because who was I to deny her anything. In fact I don't think I ever could. I felt like my sole purpose of living was to be with this stranger and to give her all she ever wanted.

_'What in the world is wrong with me...'_, I wondered silently. I never wanted someone so much and all I could do was stare.

_**"I've been looking for you my entire life, and now I found you"**_, she said joyfully and I didn't know what to feel. _**"Come on"**_, she ordered as she took my hand and for some reason I didn't object. Her holding my hand felt right; like me coming home to rest after a hard days work kind of right so I continued to walk beside the blonde as if I were in a trance.

_**"What is your name?"**_, she asked as she directed me through traffic and she even stood close when we walked across the crosswalk. I was comforted by her need to shield me and even though this woman was just a stranger I couldn't help but answer her.

_**"Santana"**_, I answered absentmindedly and the blonde made an approving tone. She squeezed my fingers lightly to get my attention though I don't think I'd ever lose it.

_**"That is a beautiful name, it suits you"**_, she complimented. _**"I'm Brittany"**_, she stated easily with a mysterious smile and I stared and stared but she never commented at my muteness.

I followed the blonde to wherever she was taking me, and I found myself realizing I'd follow her to the end of time if she wanted. I was confused by my profound feelings for Brittany but every time I looked to Brittany with puzzlement, the blonde made sure to smile reassuringly my way and I forgot everything. It was weird, I just knew instinctively that I was safe with her. Our hands seemed to fit perfectly with one another and with every step we took, we were evenly matched.

_**"I can't believe I finally found you, the wolf has been restless all these years"**_, she stated brightly and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I looked to her in question and she just shrugged._** "You'll see"**_, she stated mysteriously and if this was anyone else I'd be sort of freaked out but it was her.

We stopped at another crosswalk and waited for the road to clear before crossing. I took this little time to study the blonde more thoroughly but Brittany was already staring at me. Her unnaturally icy blue eyes never strayed from my face even as people bustled around us and I struggled to say just about anything but my mouth didn't cooperate.

_**"You're overwhelmed"**_, she stated more than asked and I nodded. She seemed to think to herself for an answer before she just shook her head. We continued to walk for minutes on end until we finally stopped in front of an apartment. I looked to Brittany but she was already pulling open the door and against my better judgment my feet moved in her direction.

She guided me to a service elevator, and grinned at me the whole way up to the third floor. It was when she pulled open the door to Room 313 that I found myself pressed into a wall by her lithe body. I should be afraid or at the least be alarmed but all I feel is the sense of finally coming home. Her skin pressing against mine is natural, its familiar. I feel like I've known Brittany for a lifetime and not five minutes.

So many emotions came rushing forward that my head span. I felt confused, at peace, pure unadulterated want, and... love? My eyes widen at that and even before I can push Brittany away she is moving back and caressing my cheeks reassuringly.

_**"I-"**_, I stammer but I'm distracted by a soft pair of lips that effortlessly robs me of all my sense and doubts.

I hang onto her like a lifeline when she deepens the kiss with a slight flick of her tongue. I feel my knees weaken, but she holds my waist firmly and continues her assault. My heart races wildly in my chest and its all I can take before I think it will jump right out of my ribcage. I groan into Brittany's lips at the sensation but she breaks our connection with a sigh.

_**"I am not human"**_, she tells me honestly and all I can feel in my heart is acceptance which scares me._ I feel like she is my universe..._

Her hand caresses my cheek again and I focus onto her now glowing blue eyes. I gasp at the animal like irises staring holes into my soul but I don't pull away like any sane person would. Instead I feel like I'm even more so tethered to Brittany than before.

_**"You're shaking... are you afraid of me Santana?"**_, she asks as she nuzzles my neck and I let out a shuddering breath before answering a quiet _'No'_.

_**"You were made for me as I was made for you"**_, she states softly and I couldn't refute her. It was impossible to. Everything in my body was screaming at me that this is where I belonged. Nothing or really no one mattered when I stood next to Brittany so I nodded my head to agree with her.

* * *

The next time her body presses to mine we're both equally naked, and we lay haphazardly over each other on her bed. We haven't done anything but brush light touches against one another whilst breathing in each others air, but I already feel like combusting. I attempted numerous times to do more than pet one another but Brittany keeps me trapped underneath her. As she said, she is not human and she is _**very**_ strong but I feel like I'm burning and I **_need_**her more than I need oxygen to fill my lungs.

_**"Brittany..."**_, I whimper when her nose presses firmly into my neck as her hips push into mine. The blonde above me let's out a deep rumbling growl that nearly makes me cum all over myself, but I will myself to calm down._** "Touch me"**_, I groan as her mouth trails down from my neck to my collarbone.

Brittany lets out another grumbling sound before pulling up and staring at me with intense eyes. I open my mouth to say anything but Brittany maneuvers me onto my stomach.

_**"Oof!"**_, I mumble at the quick change in position but before I can get my bearings, her arm snakes beneath my stomach and pulls me on all fours. Brittany drapes herself over my back and just as quick as I'm propped up, her fingers press into my core.

_**"Ahh!"**_, I call out and I nearly fall all over myself from the magnitude of pleasure I feel. Brittany growls into my ear as she leans over my shoulder but continues her steady rhythm she starts up.

I grip the bed sheets in front of me with white knuckles and cry out from each thrust into my body. It was like Brittany was seeping into my bones, and fusing with me. I could feel her everywhere and hear her voice resonating within my mind though I'm pretty sure she hadn't actually said a word. _Dear god..._

This wasn't just sex because sex was simple. Yes you could make it exciting and it could feel really good... heavenly even, but this was something entirely different. It was _**intense**_, unbearably so, but it was beautiful all at once. Poetically speaking I could say it felt like we were two star nebula's crashing against one another until we created a new galaxy, but since I'm no sap I can say the phrase "_earth shattering_" is a better description. My world was being destroyed and being made a new.

_**"You're mine"**_, she purred into my ear before she clamped her sharp teeth down on my nape and I couldn't deal. My body arched violently downward as I cursed.

_**"Shit..."**_, I moaned before the tidal wave that was my orgasm crashed over me and dragged me under.

Everything went black as nothing but pleasure rolled over me and after long moments I sagged forward bonelessly. The only thing keeping me upright was Brittany. She was all I could feel. She was ingrained in my mind as well as my heart and with that last thought I fell into the realms of unconsciousness feeling whole.

_~The End_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Because of popular demands(read death threats lol) I decided to make a companion piece to ****_Strange Encounter_**** while I'm waiting for my new laptop to finish updating. This is still a one-shot though... sorry, but I just don't have enough time to try and create a new fic with plot and etc. This was just a dream I had that I decided to jot down for fun and voila Strange Encounters was born lol so sorry again, no more chapters after this... though I'm happy everyone liked this so much to want it continued. Anyway enjoy Brittany's side of this tale...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters sadly... :(**

* * *

Rite of Passage:

_"A rite of passage is an event that marks a person's transition from one stage to another. From adolescence to adulthood"._

Life growing up was tedious but fun at best. I was born in the rural areas of the Netherlands and I had no care in the world. I thought the world around me was vast and nothing but beautiful. I'd run around in the grassy fields behind my home and when it was time to come inside, my mother thrived to teach me both Dutch and English by the time I was four. The next year though, everything changed for me...

At five, a voice that was not my own manifested within my mind and I forewent drastic physical changes. I was a lot taller than most toddlers, the little bit of teeth I had became pointed, and my once dark blue eyes turned a snowy pale blue that glowed and reflected like an animals would at night. I no longer stumbled around on my two legs but now carried a certain grace that children took years to master. This was when my dad sat me down and entrusted me with the family secret. Like my father, and his uncle before him, I now had the ability to become a _wolf_; something only the first child of every Pierce in my family could have. After I found this out, I was removed from preschool and taught at home. I spent the next five years of my life in complete isolation because I needed to learn control. Life was no longer as bright as I thought it was and my mind began to mature every passing day. The only time I had any fun was when my father took me hunting or told me key things I'd one day tell my children if I had any.

My favorite story was of the '_Tweelingzielen_' which meant Twin Souls. He said as a wolf I'd find a mate but it would be something beyond my comprehension, it was a _**deep**_connection. I would be able to actually feel my mates touch from miles away and hear their voice echoing in my head even if they never actually opened their mouth to say anything. I'd be able to read his or her mind and complete their sentences even before they began. He told me that everything I had now meant nothing when I did eventually meet my mate, and only then would I know true happiness.

It was those stories and the insistence of my wolf that made me leave the grassy plains of my home when I was ten. It wasn't that I wasn't happy but that I yearned to have that deep connection my father spoke of so I went out in search of it. I spent my life running which was a feat. For one, getting to the United States from the Netherlands was trying at best but somehow I managed. I snuck onto boats, slept in the woods when I couldn't find shelter but by the time I was thirteen I just wanted a home. I longed for one just as much as I longed for my mates love, so for awhile I settled in Ohio, even snuck into the library in Lima Heights once or twice to catch up on my education. For some unexplainable reason the Heights felt like home to me but just as soon as I turned eighteen something pushed me to move on.

_'Never doubt your instincts'_, my father would have said so I didn't. I let my instincts guide me to the outskirts of a busy city months later. The signs I glimpsed in passing called it New York and I instantly loved the place even though there were too many humans roaming about, and the place reeked of cigarettes and greasy food. I realized then that I now had to learn to integrate with the humans to survive.

My social skills were _**terrible**_and I had no identification or money so I regrettably stole for awhile, but after nearly getting shot I decided getting a job was a must. As months rolled by, I noted that no job would take me and I was pissed so against my better judgment I went for a run in my wolf form. That night, I saved an elderly human from getting mugged and thinking I was a stray she kept me. She was generous and even let me sleep on her bed but I felt guilty that I was taking advantage her. It was the next day, I transformed in front of her and explained myself. She oddly didn't scream like I thought and besides asking if I ate people; which was a firm '_No_', she still kept me around and paid me to be her aid though I was inept in absolutely everything. The next couple of years passed in a happy blur, Pat was a cunning yet loving woman. She somehow got a hold of my birth documents, made me an I. D., fed me, and even helped me through the annoyance of getting my GED but that was three years ago and Patty Owens has long since died from a brain tumor. She had no family so she left everything to me. The apartment we once shared and the rickety old library she owned all came into my possession. I didn't have much to call my own but that place was my home. It was _mine_.

Anyway...

I was on my way home from work when I felt my inner wolf nearly come to the surface. It growled at me viciously when I tried to continue walking into the opposite direction so I stopped purely perplexed. Yes my wolf had been restless for awhile but never had it actually threaten to take over before.

_'What?'_, I asked the damned thing making such a fuss within my mind but it didn't answer me. It roared at me and paced irritably as I stood still. I meant to question it again when a voice not of my own or even my wolf's, resonated within my head. I whipped my head around.

Christ what the hell is wrong with me!? Get a grip!

My eyes immediately found the back of a short brunette's head and finally my wolf purred. Could this be it, was my journey as a lone wolf finally over? was she my _tweelingziel_?

**She's ours!**

My mind begged for this girl to turn around and face me. For her to confirm what my wolf already knew, and as if she heard my pleas she swiftly turned to me. Her mouth was twisted in a vicious snarl but the second her fiery brown eyes meant mine, her face blanked. We stared for long moments before I couldn't control myself any longer. She was _mine_ and mine alone, so without further ado, I walked over to my human, my mate, my _everything_... I was millimeters from her person when I inhaled her scent that was unlike any other smell I ever came across. I couldn't put a cap on my happiness so I threw her a dazzling smile that caused her tan skin to tinge red.

_Beautiful..._

I felt the pricks of my canines pressing lightly on my lips and I faltered. I immediately stopped smiling to not frighten my mate too early but it was hard when I felt ready to burst with all my giddy emotions. I needed to be closer, so much closer than I was to my mate and as I looked over to her I noted her lack of breathing and I worried she'd faint.

_**"Breathe"**_, I urged and she did. I heard her intake a good lung full of oxygen and I finally calmed. I watched as my mate eyed me intently as if I was the only thing visible in the universe and I felt pleased.

_**"I've been looking for you my entire life, and now I found you"**_, I said in wonder and my mate flushed. I felt comfortable. I had so much to tell her, so much to to show her. I felt like I could share my entire life with her so it wasn't even a conscious plan when I gripped her hand in mine. _**"Come on"**_, I ordered and she surprisingly didn't object.

A sense of completion passed over me as we walked side by side. I could also feel the level of trust bouncing off one another as she trusted me to walk her aimlessly around. A silence descended upon us that wasn't awkward but I yearned to hear my mates voice again. I stared at the girl that now and forevermore would capture my attention and realized I didn't know her name so I instantly rectified that.

_**"What is your name?"**_, I asked as I directed her through traffic. I made sure to stand close to my brunette as we walked across the crosswalk. I had stayed in New York long enough to know that there were some crazy drivers that thought yellow meant speed up instead of slow down. I could practically feel the pleased emotions rolling off my mate because of my protectiveness before she answered.

_**"Santana"**_, she stated easily and I loved it instantly. I loved her and everything I would come to know.

Making an approving tone, I squeezed her fingers lightly to get her attention and Santana looked to me with an adoring gaze. I beamed happily as I complimented her. She deserved everything I could offer. I would carry the weight of the world if she asked me.

_**"That is a beautiful name, it suits you"**_, I stated and Santana flushed. I decided to try and see if I could make her blush again. _**"I'm Brittany"**_, I stated easily with a mysterious smile and her cheeks burned. She stared and stared at me in wonderment but I didn't comment. I was doing the same...

It wasn't until I crossed a certain road, I realized I was unconsciously taking Santana to my apartment. Something in me just needed her there so I didn't fight it. The walk was silent and I only broke the quietness to calm my mate with a reassuring smile when I felt an uneasiness flutter in my chest that didn't belong to me. I kept our hands joined since they seemed to fit perfectly with one another and with every step we took, we were evenly matched.

_**"I can't believe I finally found you, the wolf has been restless all these years"**_, I say without thinking and my mate looks confused. I realize my slip but can't find it within my heart to truly care. I knew with her I could be my true self so I continued forward with a shrug. _**"You'll see"**_, I stated simply and Santana didn't question me though I could see the indecision in her eyes clearly.

_**"You're overwhelmed"**_, I stated more than asked and she nodded. I wracked my brain for an answer but realized she'd understand eventually so I just shook my head. We continued the trek to my apartment and once we reached it, a sense of urgency overwhelmed me. I needed Santana in more ways than I thought possible so with a grin I guided her to my apartment's service elevator. Just the thought of having Santana in my home caused me to beam at my mate the whole way up to the third floor and down to my room.

At first I just wanted to have Santana there with me but the second her scent mixed with mine, in my home... my wolf went into a frenzy. I couldn't help but press my body against her small frame. I wanted to ravish her, make her mine, make **_everyone _**know she was mine but the sense of worry I felt coming off of her made me back up.

I caressed her cheeks reassuringly as she stammered out a response. When she still hadn't managed to speak fully, I could no longer hold back. My lips found hers in a blissful kiss and Santana easily surrendered. She held onto me desperately as much as I was her but I knew I needed to be the stronger one. I had to take what was mine and I did. I deepened the kiss with a flick of my tongue and gripped her waist firmly when she sagged against me. She groaned into my mouth as I dominated the kiss and even though my wolf roared for me to take Santana right then, I still felt the need to be honest with my mate.

She must know who or well what she was about to deal with... So I broke our connection with a sigh. I let my true nature show through my eyes as I spoke.

_**"I am not human"**_, I tell her honestly and much like earlier; Santana simply accepts my statement. She doesn't pull away like any sane human would. Instead she hugs me closer as her body trembles.

_**"You're shaking... are you afraid of me Santana?"**_, I ask as I nuzzle her neck soothingly and she lets out a shuddering breath before answering a quiet '_No_'. I smile inwardly at that.

_**"You were made for me as I was made for you"**_, I explain to her quietly and she nods her acceptance.

* * *

The next time her body presses to mine we're both equally naked, and we lay haphazardly over each other on my bed. My wolf is insistent on making me press my skin all over my mate. It wants Santana to only ever smell like us so I abide by its request. I trace my hands over every patch of skin and make sure my body presses deliciously with Santana's with every brush. I find the many dips and dents from her bones, trace the occasional scar and kiss every beauty mark I come across. I worship Santana's body as if it were a temple and I delight in all the sounds she emits. I enjoy her keening groans of displeasure as I put a stop to her numerous attempts to initiate more action. I watch as her brown eyes darken with lust as I keep her trapped below me. I grin wolfishly, there was just something satisfying in holding her down to show her that I am strong and capable. I continue marking my scent all over her, hoping it burns into her skin.

**Mine**.

I can feel her want, smell her need that demands my attention and I groan. I press my nose into her neck to distract myself but it doesn't help much. I'm burning and I need her more than I need oxygen to fill my lungs.

_**"Brittany..."**_, she whimpers when my hips push into hers and I can't stop the deep rumbling growl that resounds from my chest. Santana whimpers against me again and I hastily trail my mouth down from her neck to her collarbone. _**"Touch me"**_, She groans and I let out another animalistic sound because my wolf is pushing to the surface.

**Mine!**

I pull up from Santana's soft skin to stare at her with intense eyes. Hoping she'll understand that I need to take her in the most passionate of ways but my wolf is impatient and before I can speak, I find myself maneuvering my brunette onto her stomach.

_**"Oof!"**_, she husks but my hands are already reaching. I snake my arm around and beneath her stomach to pull her up onto all fours. I drape myself over her back and quickly sheath my fingers into her wet heat.

Santana cries out and nearly falls over but I grip her firmly against me. I mold my body to her back as I pump my fingers as steadily as I can within her. She's wet, unbelievably so and my keen ears twitches at each slippery sound my thrusting fingers make. My nose flares at the heady scent of her arousal enveloping my senses and I growl again in satisfaction. I put force behind my new quicker thrusts with my hips. I wanted Santana to feel me filling her up to the brim. I wanted to seep into her bones, clog up her pores and be the _only_ essence residing in her heart, body, and soul.

_'I love you, I love you, I love you'_, I thought so hard that I'm sure Santana heard me by the resounding curses I could faintly hear echoing in my head. I finally understood my fathers words. Everything that had happened through my life thus far didn't mean nothing now that I had Santana. This was what I searched for. What I had left my family for... My life existed only for her, I forfeited everything to her and only _her_ will alone.

_**"You're mine"**_, I purred into her ear and before I knew it my teeth were sinking into the soft tissue of her neck. Santana's body arched violently downward and nothing but expletives spouted from her mouth.

_**"Shit..."**_, she hissed before I felt the tidal wave that was her orgasm literally crash through me as if it were my own. I whined at the intensity but held on for both Santana and my sake as we were dragged under. The pleasure was immense and I found myself blinking away red spots that danced along my vision. I don't know how much time had passed but when I blinked again to focus on Santana, it was like seeing the sun again after years of being trapped in darkness.

_Perfect..._

Santana sagged lifelessly into my hold, so I moved us onto our sides. She panted harshly onto my neck as I held her close and after some time I felt her heart ease and her breaths come out evenly. She was all I could feel. She was ingrained in my mind as well as my heart and with that last thought I fell asleep feeling whole.

_~The End_


End file.
